Maddie Fenton
by imperius01
Summary: Maddie muses on our favorite halfa. one-shot


**Maddie Fenton**

_

Everyone keeps secrets. As a scientist, she knew the importance of keeping certain things secret. She uncovered secrets virtually everyday in her lab with her husband. You could say she was the best expert in her field, that wouldn't be too false. Uncovering secrets was her nature, delving into things people feared in an effort to help ease that fear.

But one thing Madeline Fenton, genius inventor, ectobiologist and mother of two had never quite figured out was her children, especially her fifteen year old son.

They were always a fairly close family. She prided herself on being very close to her kids yet being dedicated to her work. But don't get her wrong, she'll leave her work for her kids in a heartbeat.

That all changed after the completion of her greatest achievement till date, the contraption they'd dubbed, the 'Fenton ghost portal.' Theoretically designed to punch a hole between the two dimensions; the Human World and the Ghost Zone.

It was a culmination of two decades of hardwork of her and her husband, Jack Fenton. From the days in their college till their life as a family, they shared the same obsession with the dead. No, that sounds weird, with ghosts. They'd often been the subject of ridicule of all the families in their small town of Amity Park.

Wait, she's going off track. Yes, her son. He'd always been fairly brilliant, which is to be expected being the son of two geniuses. Her little boy, her pride and joy. Always wearing a goofy smike and always super positive.

At least until _it_ happened. Remember the Fenton ghost portal? They'd gotten their kids to come down to the basement to witness the making of history. It didn't work. Complete amd utter failure. The Fenton parents frantically pored through pages of blueprints and calculations only to find them impeccable. They'd dejectedly left the lab only to suddenly find their portal working a few days later. That was the happiest moment in Maddie Fenton's life

Just a shock he'd told them when he was questioned about it. He told them he was just snooping around and was lightly shocked which made the portal come on. Worry instantly covered the happiness she'd felt. She immediately took him to the hospital to get checked out.

A few weeks later her son started coming home later and later and Maddie could only watch. She saw the dejected look on his face whenever he was punished like he couldn't do anything about it. She talked to him and got a few half-hearted promises from him.

He didn't keep them.

Maddie sighed. It's been over a year now since it started and it was even worse. His grades were dropping, he was coming hlme late with injuries which he did a terrible job at hiding, and to top it off he was skipping school.

Things weren't easy. Due to the portal they'd created, ghosts became a regular occurrence in Amity Park which meant she was more busy with less time for her family. She watched as they drifted apart and yet could do nothing. She watched as her children slowly isolated themselves. It was only her son before but it slowly spead to her daughter as well and she could do nothing but watch.

The creak of a door broke Maddie out of her reverie as a teenager walked down the stairs. He had jet black hair with eyes so blue that some thought he used contacts. his eyes only served to accentuate his cute baby face which at the moment, seemed worn out.

'Morning mom,' he said.

'Morning baby,' Maddie answered and then added 'you're running late. Again. Jazz already left.' She'd been sitting there in the kitchen sipping at her coffee for quite a while so she'd naturally seen her daughter leave. How long? Well she doesn't know but she knows she'd have to re-heat the coffee.

He rolled his eyes as he headed toward the door. 'Sheesh mom I'm already leaving.'

He opened the door and was about leaving when Maddie suddenly called out.

'Oh and Danny...? Take care.'

Danny paused for a while at the doorway before turning around with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

'Sure mom. Bye.'

With that he was gone.

Maddie stood up and stretched her sore muscles. All she wished for was for things to go back to the way they used to be. 'Is that too much to ask..?

 ** _AN: First fanfic. Constructive criticism please and I'll do my best to improve in future possible stories._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. Till next time!_**

 **Written: 07-13-17**


End file.
